Human?
by MidnightRoseMist
Summary: Rewriteing ...When Bella moved to Forks becaused her family wanted her to be around human she ever thought she would fall in love with Edward Cullen. But her love will start a war like no war the mythical world has ever seen. AU World


**New Home and School**

When we got to Charlie's house (same as in movie) I was still thinking how my life sucked and what I was going to do now.

"You're Mom and Dad got your car here" Charlie said.

I looked up to see my dark blue Audi S5 AWD 2008. I was so happy that my mom and dad let me have her. She was my baby and I could not live without her.

"They also did your room over too. Good thing too, because I am not good with that thing. We will have to share a bathroom. I hope you like it here Bella." Charlie said.

Charlie helped me get my things upstairs into my room. My room was purple with an old look to it but it was perfect (link to photo on profile). Charlie didn't stay and I unpacked my bags in peace. After I was done I sat on my bed and found my music box (link on profile). When I opened the box my song played and I was shocked to see my pendant. It was my family crest. It was a four-sided silver necklace and it had old, Celtic design on it and in the center was dark purple sapphire. When vampyre were hungry, angry or ahh aroused the eyes would glow. Now for common vampyre the eyes glowed a red, but for royals they glowed a dark purple like the stone in our crest. I started to cry because I thought my family would just leave alone forever. When I looked in the music box I found my moon and sun pendant too. My brother had one too. I also found a photo my family and me. I started to cry some more.

Now let me tell you about my family now. My dad name is King Gabriel Victor Liam Knight. He has dark hair like mine and dark brown eyes like mine too (link on profile). He is a kind but strict vampyre. He is about 1399 years old and has been king for 500 years. He has been bonded or as humans would say married to my mom for 300 years. My mom name is Queen Lillian Opal Cora Knight nee Romanov. She was snow blonde hair with blue eyes. She is about 1145 years old. She very loving but hurt her family will let's say would better be able to run fast.

As I sat on my bed I cry because I missed my family and thought to myself way can't I be normal. I put my family crest on and went to sleep hope that this was all a dream.

_Beep Beep Beep Beeeeeppppp_

I hit the snooze bottom on the clock and woke up. When I open my eyes all I could see was my new room in Forks. So much for being a dream I thought to myself. As I was just getting up Charlie knock on my door and asked if I was up. I said was and went to the bathroom to get ready. I saw my favorite shampoo and conditioner already in the shower. I took my shower and when I got I did my hair curly for school. When I got into my room I put on a pair of skinny jeans and a gray long tank top, and a black cardigan on top and sliver ballet flats (link on profile). I looked at myself in the mirror and decided I looked good for school. I grab my backpack and run downstairs. Charlie made eggs and pancakes for breakfast. He was ready for work. He was police chief in Forks. Charlie told how to get to the school and to have a good day. I ate my breakfast and when I looked at the clock it was 7:30 so I grab my backpack and car key and went to my car. I drove to I found the Welcome to Forks High School Sigh and parked my car. Everyone was looking at me. Have I told you that I hate when people looked at me.

Don't be a cowered Bella. You have seen angry vampyre before and lived so you can deal with a bunch of high school kids. I told myself. I got out of my car and was hug by a girl with black hair. I stiffen and she let me go and I remembered that her name was Alice Cullen. I looked behind her and saw the rest of the Cullen kids. Just then I heard Alice talking really fast.

Alice! I said. And she stopped talking. "Slow down and say what you said again"

Ohh, We are going to be the best of friends I can tell. I have you timeline for you. I hope you don't mind but I highlighted the classes we have together. We have English, Math, you have history with Jasper, Music with all of us, Bio with Edward and PE with Rose and Emmett. The rest you have on your own. Alice said in one breath while jumping up and down. I looked at Jasper and asked

" Is she always this way?"

He laughed and said yes. Just as I was about to reply the ring and Alice grab my arm and took me to English. I thought to myself will at least I have some human friends already. When we got to class I saw a girl glaring at me and I thought to myself that it was going to be a long day.

_**Author's Note**_

_Hello my readers, I hoped you liked my story. Please tell me what you think and I will post a new chapter. Also I will have links to photos on my profile._

_**Love MidNightRoseMist**_


End file.
